Jealousy
by missezlovett
Summary: When Trent becomes suspicious of Duncan and Gwen's close friendship, what actions wil he take?  Songfic/Oneshot based off of The Films' song Jealousy. TxG DxG


Okay, I love the band **The Films** and they have this song that makes me think of Trent every single damn time I listen to it, so I wrote this up. First songfic, so, hope you like it.

* * *

**TRENT**

_Jealousy  
Has gone and got a hold of me  
I could offer an apology  
Or take one on the chin_

_But honestly  
It gets a little hard to see  
Exactly what's in front of me  
When I see you with him_

**Duncan and Gwen… They'd been best friends for ages. And even though Gwen and I had been dating for months now, I still grew suspicious of their relationship. Something about them wasn't right. **

**Their hugs and talk of horror movies…**

**All that time she spent with her.**

**I never really knew what to think of the two…**

**They were so close it was hard to tell.**

_And I can't tell no one  
'cause I got no reason  
To be acting the way that I am_

**Movie Night at my place was a ritual. Gwen would wear something hot, Courtney would wear something totally concealing. It's not like I'd tell anyone about my paranoid ****accusations**… no one had any reason to believe me anyways…

**They were best friends! It was normal to be close.**

**If I said anything, Gwen would totally dump me.**

**But I had to speak up… just to clear my mind of it…**

**Just to be sure.**

_And I can't do nothin'  
And I need to come clean  
I saw the way you looked at him_

**I'm sitting on the floor, head leaning against my couch as we watch Brad Pitt and that other guy fighting a bunch of people in Fight Club. I decide to glance up at Gwen, who has her legs tossed over my shoulders as she sits next to Duncan on the couch, Courtney on the other end, texting.**

**I caught a glimpse at Gwen giving Duncan a fleeting look… **

**That look wasn't a **_**best friend**_** look.**

**I stood, motioning for Gwen to follow. She seemed to catch my drift.**

**I met her in my kitchen.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I saw that!"**

"**You saw what?"**

"**You were looking at Duncan all Lovey-Dovey."**

"**What? Are you nuts? He's my best friend… and he's no you." She assured, pressing those blue lips up against mine, sliding back into the living room and onto the couch.**

_Well, it's scandalous  
I saw his eyes move up your dress  
Well, he was being obvious  
You said he's just a friend_

**Meeting up for coffee midday was another diversion that we all liked to participate in, sitting by the tiny round café tables outside.**

**I took one look at Gwen in her black sundress… when I quickly noticed that I was not the only one watching her.**

**Duncan's view was plastered to her legs, his eyes moving up and down my girlfriend's body as if he was analyzing her.**

**I didn't like it one bit…**

**And Gwen seemed to notice.**

**The vibration in my pocket tore me away from my anger for a second.**

**Gwen, who was sitting beside me, had sent me a text.**

He's just a friend.

**It read.**

…**Yeah.**

**Right.**

_Slight caress  
I swear I saw your hand touch his  
I tried not to be envious  
But I can never win_

**I was at the point where I no longer trust Gwen.**

**Well, I trust **_**her**_**… just not her punk of a best friend.**

**I'd been following the two around for hours… My hoodie covering me up well enough so that I could see the two through the blurry record store window and not get caught.**

**Duncan's hand flew up to push Gwen's blue hair back behind her ear. **

**She smiled.**

**She never smiled when **_**I**_** did that.**

**Duncan grabs an Iron Maiden record and walks up to the cashier, Gwen trailing closely behind… her hand brushing against his.**

**I see that dumb, love struck look on his face.**

**Gwen's turned away… she can't see it.**

**But I can.**

**And all I know at that moment is that our relationship is going to go to shit because of that look.**

**But I decide to shake that feeling off.**

**Gwen loved me…**

**Duncan's crap, compared to me…**

**Right?**

_Too blind to focus  
And too dead to notice  
That this could be a sign of the end_  
**  
**_And I know that our love is  
too contentious  
To ever be exactly the same again_

**If I decided to bring up the Duncan subject one more time, she'd probably beat me up. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that she was falling for this asshole's BS.**

**He had a girlfriend!**

**He wasn't supposed to be hitting on mine!**

**I informed Gwen of my thoughts, but we ended quarreling over how I have no trust in her.**

**I don't.**

**I get up from my couch and dig through the liquor cabinet.**

**We're out of wine.**

_Well, I'm back from the liquor store  
Your clothes were lying on the floor  
He's locked behind the bathroom door  
I tried to be a man_

**I slide my key into the door and fix Gwen and I our glasses, kicking off my shoes as I make my way down the hall and towards our room.**

**It isn't until I almost trip that I find her panties on the door handle and her skirt tangled on one of my feet.**

**I fucking knew it.**

**I push the door open to find Gwen covering herself up, trying to explain herself.**

**I can't hear her.**

**I'm too busy glaring daggers at the shadows of Duncan's feet make from behind the bathroom door.**

**My anger get's the better of me.**

**I toss the glass of wine at the door, and I drop the other one onto the rug, turning and leaving Gwen and her brainless explanations.**

_Well, help me lord!  
Cause jealousy's a two-edged sword!  
I loved her less she loved him more  
Than I could understand_

**My Jealousy got the better of me.**

**Had I not been so paranoid, this probably wouldn't have even happened.**

**I had no one to blame but myself…**

**I lost her because of my mistrust.**

**I lost her because of **_**him**_**.**

**Because I was jealous.**


End file.
